Step, step, step
by keamlkntl
Summary: It's their story through steps. Some big ones, some small, some will change their lives and others might be forgotten in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Well, what can I say... I hope there'll be someone who's going to like it.

* * *

Maria was at this position for two months now, but so far this day proved to be the worst. Yes, they had crises in this time and yes, she already managed a couple of tasks for Fury, but nothing of this scale. And knowing this job it'll only get worse. The day started with another crisis which was somewhat managed quickly and dropped at Coulson to deal with the consequences while she was taken by Fury somewhere, he wouldn't say where. As it turned out, he took her to some cabin in Europe to do something without the Council knowing. Which didn't make much sense because they surely would notice both of them being gone. But, it is Fury, there's never any reason in his actions.

So, now they're in the cabin, and he's on the phone with someone. And, great, only one bed. Finally, Fury finished his call and turned to her.

"Can you finally tell me why we're here?"

"Our bosses don't want you in this position."

"And that's relevant how?"

"We're going to give them something to change their mind."

"By being here, alone."

"You want people to stop thinking you slept with me to get here?"

"I do." 'But sleeping with you sounds interesting…'

"That's how we're gonna do it."

"We disappeared, at the same time, alone, if someone knows where to then to a secluded place that could easily be considered as a getaway place for a couple like us, how is that going to convince them?"

"We're here for business."

"And you're not telling me what we're supposed to do."

"Right now nothing."

"For how long?"

"Until tomorrow."

"I won't hear anything on what we're doing until then, will I?"

"No. Now, get some rest."

Maria looked again at the only bed.

"What about you?"

But he didn't answer, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to follow his 'advice'.

* * *

A couple of hours later she still couldn't fall asleep when he finished whatever it was he was doing for, probably, what they were going to do tomorrow. He came to check on her and she pretended to be asleep, seemed to fool him, until a minute or two later when she heard him ask her.

"What's bothering you?"

She sighed and turned to him, spies, they're spies, that's how he noticed.

"A lot of things actually."

"Is one of them the fact that there's only one bed here?"

"Not at all. But what for?"

"Whatever you'd let me do."

"Right now I need sleep."

"Sounds like you're suggesting something."

"Can we talk about it another time?"

"So you do."

"Another time."

Nick smiled and laid down next to her. After some time he ended up hugging her from behind and like that, she was finally able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of very good sleep, Maria woke up with quite unusual feeling. First of all, she was alone in bed. Second, whoever lay behind her made her feel pretty good and safe, the only explanation she had for being so well rested and not panicking immediately at the foreign presence. When her mind caught up with her and she understood who it was behind her, she tried not to think anymore about the nice things this night brought her, knowing that she's not supposed to feel this way. But then again, she was the one who said they'll talk about it later. And really, nothing happened, they just snuggled in sleep… And judging by her current feelings, they will have their talk at the first opportunity. Choosing not to think about it right now she decided to stay like this as long as she could, which wasn't long since she heard a voice behind her.

"I know you're awake."

"You want to get up?"

"I'd rather not, besides, we don't have to be anywhere for a few more hours."

At that she turned in his arms, keeping his hand on her waist with her own on it, which he decided not to comment.

"You still didn't tell me why we're here."

"I believe I did."

"Not exactly."

"You'll see it yourself."

A thought struck Maria, one she didn't like. "We're not here for this?" She motioned at their position in bed.

"No, we're not. But that would be a nice bonus."

"You're straying."

"Alright then, let's finish what we came here for."

"Then what?"

"We think about it later."

"You're avoiding it."

He moved to get up expecting a reaction to his next words. "And you enjoy being in my arms."

"Hey!" She rolled out of bed and tried to look at him but only saw his back.

"Get ready, the sooner we move out, the sooner we finish with it."

She could only roll her eyes and do what he said.

* * *

After they left the cabin, the day moved pretty fast for them. A short walk to their true destination. Some action that would seem difficult for someone who doesn't know much about what they do. Then a few hours wait for the clean up team. Perfect for a show for the counsil, but awfully boring for them. Maria's been extra restless during the wait. When she thought of it, she was telling herself that it was because of not being told what was expecting her here, but it was also all the things that were and weren't said in the morning. What was worse, they didn't allow themselves to talk about it in that time, mindful of the fact that it can reach wrong ears that way. So, it took them hours to get away, and since they didn't go with their teams, they didn't even oversee them do their job trusting them not to screw up all of it, it's been hours before they found themselves in a quiet moment alone. For some crazy reason they went back to the cabin even though they didn't have anything left there, probably subcounciously wanting to have a save place for the conversation, and wanting to have it now, because if they go back to their work they might not have a moment for a very long time. So, here they are, alone, back in the cabin, maybe even for the night. And this time, it was her who started the conversation.

"Is this the later where we talk?"

"About?"

"The morning."

"A lot happened this morning, what exactly?" Now he was just getting on her nerves.

"Nick." Her tone was threatening, the one that in any other situation he'd think twice before saying anything at all.

"So now you want to talk about it?"

She took a moment to think about it, what exactly she wanted from this conversation?

"I want to finish it."

"How do you want to finish it?"

"I... I don't know."

At that he smiled with something playful in his eyes.

"Maybe we could start with how comfortable you were in my arms?"

At first she was speachless, but it didn't last long. "That probably would be the best place to start."

"So?"

"What?"

"Is there a reason for such a reaction?"

"I don't know, but I'm clearly more comfortable with you than I thought."

"Is there anything you want to do about it?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Then how about we try it?"

"No, not now."

"Look at how comfortable we are with each other?"

She contemplated it for a bit before answering. "Maybe. But how?

"We can think about it on the go. Now we need to decide if we're staying here for the night or getting back to base."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay, I'm updating XD Thank you new people for giving me a kick to do this :)

However, I'll probably have to warn you, I doubt there'll be much action in this story because so far I see this as mostly just sweet glimpses into their live. Although later they won't be so sweet... Sometimes...

On another note, wow! I don't really think highly of my work (which I'm probably right about), and seeing more than a couple of people taking interest in it... Thank you :) Now, the story...

* * *

For the next few months they explore, or some could say enjoy, their comfortableness around each other. Mostly when they're alone of course. A little touch here, a comforting gesture there. It was a lot like taming themselves to accept these gestures, especially for Maria, when her first instinct is to flinch away when she is aware of them.

However, it wasn't always just the two of them in these moments. Since most of the times they were alone in one of their offices, they could forget someone else was there if it was someone they trusted. Like now. They were in his office, working late again and taking turns to deal with the situations that needed their immediate attention outside of the office. But when they were inside the office, they didn't just have paperwork, but they also had Natasha doing it to keep an eye on her with her being injured and Barton being away on a mission.

This time, when Maria returned after dealing with something, Nick met her at the door, while Natasha stayed on the couch. And while the agent wasn't really facing them, she was able to see enough. Nick was caressing Maria's cheek while she leaned into his touch, almost leaning into him, clearly exhausted from the last few days. But that wasn't what interested Natasha. It was how they acted. She wasn't surprised to see them acting affectionate towards each other, she knew that that wasn't how Hill got this position and that there was some closeness between them, but she expected there to be more. It made her smile that they were this at peace even if for just a moment when he said something, probably very sweet judging by Maria's reaction.

When they returned to their places, she did her best not to show them her reaction to their actions and stood up.

"I'm exhausted, so I'll leave you alone." When she saw that Maria wanted to say something, she stopped her. "I'll be fine, just get to my room and go to sleep." And she left thinking that maybe they didn't show all their emotions because of her presence.

After that, Maria didn't get to work right away, instead she asked Nick a question.

"Do you think she did it on purpose?"

"Why?" He answered with a question of his own.

"Because of what you did five minutes ago."

He snorted with laughter. "Please, it's Romanoff. We would've heard something from her if that was the case."

"I wouldn't be so sure." She said with a worried face.

"If you really think so, we'll hear about it from Barton."

She groaned. "And here I hoped we could erase her memory before that."

"You'll have to deal with her after that." He chuckled.

"Nope. It's your fault. You deal with her." Her smile was awfully sweet.

"I'd rather wait and see what she's going to do."

"Well then, you do that, and I'm going to finish my work."

He rolled his eyes and just followed her suit getting back to work.


End file.
